


Puella Madoka Magica: Chapter of the Sweets Girl

by moonlight_wyrm



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_wyrm/pseuds/moonlight_wyrm
Summary: We all know the lovable Nagisa Momoe a.k.a Bebe who also was known as the magical girl to turn into the witch Charlotte but what's her story? Here is the story of Nagisa and her life per my take of what could've happened.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Girl of Cream

My name is Momoe Nagisa. Or I guess just Nagisa is fine. I am 12 years old and have been living in a nice quiet town called Avon outside a big city called Mitakhara. I have just started middle school and currently and it's been tough but I have been making lots of friends. I currently spend my days in the happiness of living a nice life. At least until an incident occurred that would change my life for the rest of my time.

Mom slammed the phone as I walked in the door. "Mama, what's the matter?" I had asked. "Nothing sweetie please go upstairs and get ready for supper." "Okay!" I said happily as I dashed up the stairs. I ran up and entered my room. Inside the walls were painted with the color bittersweet which is a shade of orange. Mom said she liked it because she thought I was sweet. I personally just enjoyed the light orange color in my, room. My room also contained a white desk speckled with polka dots of light yellows, browns, and oranges. I had a vanity with a tiny fancy looking box on the shelf right beneath it that I got as a present from my last birthday. I still remember the day mom and dad gave it to me personally. A few weeks afterward mom and dad began arguing over money and then dad moved away. I am sad that he moved away but I am happy they aren't arguing dad still comes by now and then and I visit him as well. Last but not least was my bed which I adored. It was a large bed with drapes of white on the sides and end that I could pull shut every night and had a large brown bedspread with white polka dots. At the top, I had one large pillow that stretched from side to side of my bed shaped like a piece of wrapped candy and it was colored light pink.

I threw my bag down from school on the ground and ran down the hall to the bathroom and washed up then headed downstairs for dinner. 

"So mama how was your day?" I asked. "Fine dear what about yours?" she replied. "The other kids today said I was really good at cooking and enjoyed what I made," I told her. "Oh really, whatever did you make to make you so famous my little chef?" she asked. "I made a cheesecake!" I jumped in excitement. I adored cheese it was my favorite thing. "Well I am impressed you and I should eat one, one day," she said. "Yes!" I replied enthusiastically.

It was the night after I finished washing up I went to my room and closed the door. I turned off my light and shouted at the top of my lungs "Goodnight mama!". I then heard a "goodnight" and I closed my white drapes on my bed and pulled the bedspread over me, then laid my head on my giant pillow and fell asleep. I hope we continue to be happy forever and ever.


	2. The Bitter Truth

I got up ready for another day. I did my daily necessities brushing my teeth, getting dressed, eating breakfast. I waved goodbye to mom and headed to school. I wish I could say everyone's day would be simple and I wish I could say mine would be but sadly from what I thought my day was going to be far from simple and ordinary. Today would be the day I would be struck by sadness.

"Momo!" I looked over my shoulder and my friend was running to catch up with me. My friend's name was Mishizu Issa or Issa. The name she yelled out was the nickname she gave me. My nickname for her was Ishi. "How are you this morning Ishi?" I asked her. "Same as always full of energy," she replied. "That's good," I said. "Hey, Ishi?" I got her attention. "Yeah Momo?" she responded. "Do you believe in eternal happiness?" I asked. She stared at me and we both stopped in the school hallway. "Of course I do." She said happily. "Me, you, my family, the school, everyone..." "All of you make me eternally happy," she said. I patted my face. "Yep! You're right." I said. I waved her goodbye and I went to the left and her to the right and we entered our classrooms. I can always count on Ishi to have my back no matter what. I hope I didn't seem too off-putting with that question to her. I sighed and laughed to myself. Then I realized I was called on and I jumped out of my seat and yelled "P-present!" to answer the attendance nervously.

I and Ishi were about to leave the school before a teacher ran up to me. What I heard next was something that led to my life-changing forever...

I remember Ishi refusing to stay behind since we were already planning to go back to my house together today so we got in the car and were driven by the school resources back to my house. When we got there I saw two ambulances and a fire truck, and then something devastating. The ashes from that sight were too devastating to behold with my eyes. My house destroyed and burned. I and Ishi got out of the car and walked closer but were then stopped by a line of police tape and an officer. Ishi signaled me and kept the officer busy while I ran past the tape into my house.

"I have to find it," I told myself determined to complete the mission I went inside the wreckage to do. I ran up the flight of stairs burnt dark brown and black. I felt one of the stairs about to give way and thankfully had enough leverage to lunge forward before it gave way. I was in the top hall and ran to my bedroom door. I took in a large breath of air and sighed out. Nothing but a wrecked bed, desk, and vanity. The mirror had fallen and shattered after the vanity gave way. I looked through the burnt wreckage and found it. The box that my mom and dad got me. I grabbed it and fell to my knees holding it close. I then felt weak at that moment. I cried. That was the moment I truly knew there was no eternal happiness. Despite what Ishi told me. I didn't stop crying and I remember being carried out of the room by a tall woman dressed in a black-uniformed dress. She held me close to comfort me and then took me into the kitchen. Or at least what was left of it. I stared at the stove because of what I saw I cried harder. What was sitting on the stove made me cry. It was a burnt cylindrical pan. I looked as a fireman took the pan away and saw what was in it. The burning smell of cheese told me right away what the grotesque-looking food was. A cheesecake nothing but a single cheesecake. I remember now. My mom wanted to share a single cheesecake with me. I then was carried out with my box in hand by the same woman who brought me in the kitchen and I saw Ishi standing next to a policeman who looked very angry. The woman stroked her hand on my head reassuring me and I went over to Ishi. The woman then removed the police officer to go somewhere else and stood by me and Ishi while Ishi comforted me. She was truly my best friend. I watched as the two ambulances left. Then Ishi's mom came to pick me and her up. The woman then spoke with Ishi's mom and they agreed I could stay with them for the meantime. 

On the way to Ishi's house, I wondered. Why were their two ambulances if mom was the only one at home? I then realized the bitter truth of the situation.


	3. Truth of the Incident

After Ishi's mom picked me and her up we went straight to the hospital. I couldn't leave mom's side. I couldn't stop crying. This was my fault. Her caring for me got her hurt. All she wanted to do was fulfill my wish so we could be happy and that killed her. I stopped crying frozen in fear with tears in my eyes. I forgot. The other ambulance there were two people. Who? Who was the second person? It clicked. I thought back to the moment when I ran into the house. I had to pass the driveway. I thought back and I remembered. Dad's car... Once again I cried.

"Excuse me is there a Momoe Nagisa present here?" I heard a voice call. I looked up it seemed to be a nurse. I ran up and said, "Yes, that's me". She asked me to sit back down next to Ishi and her mother. I was told something I was not ever expecting to here in my life. "I'm sorry... We did all we could. Your father has passed." I couldn't believe what I heard. I clenched the box I had in my hands that was in my room. My special box. I then fell on to the ground out of my seat. What a tragedy I am living right now. My head was down crying non-stop. I barely noticed the nurse talking to Ishi's mom. I caught a glimpse of her nodding and then the nurse pulled me up and walked me to an empty room with a shaded window. 

She then spoke. "I know this is hard to hear of your father's passing." I continued to look down. "Take this advice with you always when you're troubled, look on the bright side". I then realized what she meant and where I truly was. She hit a button on a panel next to the shaded window and the shade faded out. I felt relieved but still upset. I saw my mom there through the window hooked up to all these machines. It looked like parts of her arms were burned fairly bad but her face and neck or at least what else was visible was mostly fine just very red. She must've been the one to make it out in time and call the emergency response. I asked the nurse if mom was going to be okay? She told me they couldn't say for certain yet. She said though she received less significant damage from the fire there were wounds they couldn't figure out the origins of just yet and that they could make matters worse. She then reassured me and said they would give it their best though. I nodded and said thank you. I then asked if I could sit alone in the room for a while and she left with understanding. 

Don't worry mom I will protect our happiness and fix what I caused. I then heard a strange voice. "Do you really want that?". "Who's there?" I asked. "Hello!" a white fuzzy-looking, squirrel, dog-like thing appeared in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Kyubey, and you Nagisa Momoe are about to be offered a chance to get what you wish.


	4. Together We Fight As One!

"Hello Nagisa Momoe" the creature had said. "Who are you and why are you here?" I asked again. "My name is Kyubey as I said before and I am here to offer you a deal to grant your wish" Kyubey responded. "Are you for real, it sounds too good to be true?" I thought. "There is a catch however like any other deal" it interrupted my thought. "If you get your wish granted, whatever it may be, you will be required to become a magical girl and fight witches," Kyubey explained. "Witches? What are those?" I asked. "Witches, Nagisa are creatures that others and kill humans," Kyubey said. "They are the enemy you must fight in order for your wish to be granted. Upon making a wish you will also receive a soul gem from which you can harness magic from," Kyubey continued. "So that leaves the question, if you could receive a wish what would that be and would you be willing to fight witches for that wish?" Kyubey asked. "I would if I could really fix this problem!" I insisted. "Just what to wish for?" I said while I looked at my mom once more through the window. "I know," I said as the door to the room opened.

"Why I was hoping you would join us," said Kyubey. "Huh? Momo who is this?" Ishi asked. "Hi there Issa Mishizu," Kyubey said cheerfully. "Wait does that mean?" I asked before Kyubey interrupted. "That's right Issa here also can become a magical girl!" Kyubey said. "Huh?" Issa said confused. 

After everything was explained once more Kyubey asked us again. "So girls if you could have anything you want, what would it be?" Kyubey asked. "I know!" shouted Issa. I looked at my mom, "I know as well." "Ishi are you sure we will have to fight for our wishes?" I asked her. "Of course, and it's not like I'm gonna let you go into battle by yourself silly," Issa replied. "We are in this together!" Issa raised her hand to the ceiling and then smiled at me. All I could do was hug Issa at that moment and thank her for being my friend. We both looked at Kyubey. "We are ready," we said in unison. "Excellent, let us begin," Kyubey said. "Now then Issa Mishizu what wish will make your soul gem shine?" Kyubey asked. "I wish to always be strong enough to protect the ones I love friends, family, everyone," she said. "Excellent!" your soul has overcome entropy and you are now a magical girl!" Kyubey said as a bright green floating jewel appeared in front of Issa. As Issa grabbed the gem Kyubey turned to me. Now for you Nagisa Momoe. "What wish will make your soul gem shine?" Kyubey asked. "I wish... for a single cheesecake better than any other that I may share with my mom and make her the happiest ever!" I said with passion. I saw myself begin to glow brightly. "Congratulations you have also overcome entropy now grab your soul gem Nagisa Momoe!" Kyubey said. I looked up and saw a white soul gem and pulled it close to me. I then looked at the ground and saw a round-shaped box. I looked at Issa. "Let's do our best, okay?!" I said to her. "Yeah," she said brightly with a smile. "Congratulations you are both now officially magical girls," Kyubey said with a smile.


	5. A Battle Hand in Hand

"Look Momo there it is" Ishi pointed out. "I see it, now quickly full speed."

We entered the strange circle covered in yarn and string. "What is this place?" I asked. "This is a labyrinth" Kyubey answered. "Think of them as the homes of witches." "Ok then so are we intruding?" Ishi said. "I don't think it would apply in this case Ishi," I said as I smiled nervously at her. "Ok now then serious time. Let's transform!" I shouted. "Right!" Ishi responded. 

We pulled out our soul gems and transformed. I looked at myself. "So pretty," me and Ishi said at the same time. " I was dressed in some round brown shorts held up with suspenders, some nice patterned leggings, little red-orange flats, a cute brown hat with animal ears, and a peach hanging coat like item. Ishi was dressed similarly to me with a few differences. She had flat shorts that were white held up with suspenders that were bright and pale green, a rich green tube top laced with ribbon and white fuzz, full arm length sleeves that didn't connect to the tube top with white tassels on the back of each, and a pretty green hood. I pulled out my weapon a trumpet, gun? I blew into the end I thought to be a trumpet and bubbles came out. I chuckled finding it a bit cute. Ishi's weapon was a white crossbow that looked like it was marble and the string, pull back, and the trigger was green and a green pattern ran up the board the arrow would shoot from, but there were no arrows. "Try it out," I said. She pulled the launcher back and hit the trigger and a green arrow appeared and shot out of nowhere, it hit a nearby wall and the entire thing was broken apart when the arrow pierced it. "Wow, I can really help now," said Ishi. I smiled and signaled for us to move on.

"Hey Kyubey what are these monsters that keep showing up everywhere, are the witches?" I asked. "No, no. These are familiars, the servants of witches. As you have seen so far they don't drop an item when they die, due to the fact they haven't killed 4 or 5 humans, as well as, they haven't split off from the master witch of this labyrinth" Kyubey said. "Ok I think I get it," I said. "Get ready it's time" Kyubey warned.

"What is this?" I asked. "That is a witch Nagisa" the spawn of despair. I saw strange letters. "That's witch language, you will have trouble seeing it properly at first so I will help," Kyubey said. "No it's okay I can see it," I said. "Charla the witch of threads, " I said. "Wow, good job," Ishi said. "Thanks. Ok, let's go!" I shouted. We entered the room. The room was a simple floor in between a red ball of yarn. The room was pierced all over with needles and pushpins would decorate the floor like bushes in a forest. The battle began.

"Ishi!" I shouted as I was surrounded by the witch's magic needles. "Momo look out!" I heard Ishi shout and I felt a stabbing pain in my arm. I screamed louder than I ever had before. "Momo!" Ishi shouted. I saw a bright flash of light and multiple arrows fired straight at the witch. The witch was blown to the other side of the room with all her magic needles nearly hitting her. 

"Ishi I can't ask you to do this, look what happened to me!" I shouted. "What do you mean to ask me Momo?" she asked. "I made yo-" I was cut off. "You made me do nothing, listen to me. We are in this together because we are best friends. So you shouldn't worry, I will do this with you." Ishi said. "Ishi you're right. I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay Momo now let's go finish off that witch," she said excitedly. "Yeah, let's go at it together!" I said.

The room vanished in an instant. "Wow, we did it" Ishi cheered. "We did, didn't we?" I said. I looked up at a floating black needle-like object. "That's a grief seed, a witches egg," Kyubey said. "Oh, so this makes what we fought?" Ishi asked. "Correct, you use them to replenish the magic in your soul gem which empties when you use magic. So to put it simply the soul gem is a magic container of your powers. So do not under any circumstances lose it, always keep it close." Kyubey said warningly. "Ok," we both said.

I tapped the grief seed to my soul gem and Ishi did the same. Kyubey asked for the seed afterward and he ate it. I think? It went into a compartment in his back. Strange. "Hey Momo it's time to head home," Ishi said. "Oh, well I actually need to go to the hospital so go on without me," I said. "I will be there sooner or later," I said. "Ok see you soon," Ishi said as she waved off and left. I looked at my bag filled with a couple of ice packs and a round box.

"Hi mom, I have something for you that will make you better."


	6. Finally...

I walked into the room. "Hi Mom, I have something for you that will make you better". I looked around the room. Once mom's physical injuries healed up the staff moved her into a new hospital room. It was a nice one that didn't have the atmosphere of something catastrophic had happened as the other one did. Mom has still been asleep even when the rooms were moved. Something apparently prevented her from waking up, she was in some coma. 

I set out a plate for her and then for me on a metal table between the bed and visitor chair and then pulled out the box. I opened the box. "A perfect cheesecake" I smiled. I set the cheesecake between us and cut. I then set a slice on both plates. After setting up all I could do was stare at her. She looked so lifeless in that state. All that broke the silence of me staring into the room was the consistent "beep" the monitor made. "I guess that's it then, huh?" I clenched my fists in my lap pulling the leggings just a bit. "What am I supposed to do? This was supposed to make you better, I accomplished getting a cheesecake for both of us, so..." I couldn't hold back. "WHY!?" I screamed. "Why does it have to be like this!?" I cried out. "Nagisa." I heard. I was shocked and I looked up hesitantly. "Mom...?" I said hesitantly. 

"You're awake!" I shouted. She smiled while crying tears of joy. I didn't say anything I just walked the small gap between us and hugged her. "Please don't leave me ever again" I cried. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I promise, my sunshine?" she said. "Well since you're awake why don't we celebrate?" I said. I looked back to the table and then sat back down. "I called a nurse and notified them of the mother waking up and then we began eating. "This is wonderful," she said. "Thanks, I had a bit of help," I said looking at the figure in the seat beside me.

"I should be going mother, I made sure this was for you so I will set it in the fridge over by the wall. "Goodnight mother, I love you" I waved. "I love you too, Nagisa". I walked out of the room. "Nothing can go wrong now," I said.

I walked in the door and took my shoes off before heading upstairs. "How'd it go Momo?" Ishi asked. I told Ishi everything about me giving her the cake and her waking up finally. "I'm so happy" I cried a bit. She hugged me. Just remember I will always be here for you if anything happens. "Thanks," I said. 

Nothing could go wrong now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
> I dreamed I held you in my arms  
> But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
> So I hung my head and I cried  
> You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
> You make me happy when skies are gray  
> You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
> Please don't take my sunshine away  
> I'll always love you and make you happy  
> If you will only say the same  
> But if you leave me and love another  
> You'll regret it all some day  
> You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
> You make me happy when skies are gray  
> You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
> Please don't take my sunshine away  
> You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
> And no one else could come between  
> But now you've left me and love another  
> You have shattered all of my dreams  
> You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
> You make me happy when skies are gray  
> You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
> Please don't take my sunshine away  
> In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
> When I awake my poor heart pains  
> So when you come back and make me happy  
> I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame  
> You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
> You make me happy when skies are gray  
> You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
> Please don't take my sunshine away" -Johnny Cash


	7. An Unfortunate Turn

"What do you mean?!" I screamed. "Her condition has changed quite drastically. I'm so sorry" the nurse repeated. I clenched my hands. No, I won't let this happen. I stormed to the elevator and Ishi followed. The elevator dinged the same welcoming chime only it seemed so different, but that was just me. I stormed down the hallway to the room. "Momo please slow down" Ishi cried out trying to calm me down. I ignored her. "I have to fix this," I said as I opened the door. "Asleep," I said looking at her. I looked towards the fridge by the wall and walked over quickly opening the door. "Plates..." I said to Ishi. "R-right" she responded nervously fumbling over to the cabinet. "I found some, they're paper I hope that's alright," she said. "It'll do fine, thanks," I said. I set up everything before as it was adding Ishi a plate to calm her down from worrying about me. "Mom, I'm here," I said. I looked at her and she was still sleeping. "Mom," I said again hoping to get her attention. "Momo maybe we should come back later" Ishi suggested. "No," I said in a serious tone. "It'll be fine," I said. I walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder. She woke up. "Hello my darling Nagisa," she said followed by a cough". I tensed up but then relaxed and sat back down.

"So what brings you two here?" she asked while sitting up. "I heard something from the nurses downstairs earlier," I said. "Oh..." she said with a sad face. "Momo you don't worry yourself I will be fine" she tried to reassure me. "O-of course," I said. "Anyways let's eat these pieces of cake, I am enjoying it more every time I get to have some" she smiled. We ate, I cleaned up and put the cake back in the fridge. "Thank you for visiting me Nagisa and you too Issa," she said. "I'm happy I got to see you," Issa said nervously "I hope you get better". "I do to" she responded with a warm smile. "Goodbye mother, I love you," I said. "Goodbye, my darling" she responded. I walked out with Ishi and closed the door quietly. 

"Well then what're you going to do about it?" a voice said. I knew who it was. "Kyubey you're back," Issa said happily running over to pick him up. "What do you mean it?" I asked. "Well follow me and I will show you," he said. We walked outside the hospital to the side mom's window was on which had a nice looking garden. Issa saw it first. "Momo, look up there" she shouted while pointing to the hospital wall. "No mistaking it, that's a grief seed," I said. "It looks like it will open up very soon" and just as Kyubey said that an explosion occurred signaling the grief seed opened. "This thing has been feeding off the life energy of patients slowly in a dormant state, but now that it's awake again it will drain them much faster and could cause them to die" Kyubey shouted as we all got launched back into the garden. "NO!" I screamed getting up and running towards the wall. "I won't let you take my mother away from me!" I transformed and jumped in the portal to the labyrinth while Ishi did the same. "Be careful" Kyubey shouted following us in. "New and reawoken witches are hard to deal with because of their overwhelming untapped power," he said. We understood what that meant and continued through the labyrinth. "We're gonna save and protect everyone Ishi" I shouted. I looked at her while still running. "Right," she said smiling. We continued making our way into the labyrinth.


	8. Fall

"Quickly if you hurry you can catch up to the witch before it makes a full labyrinth!" Kyubey shouted. "Right" Issa replied. We eventually caught up and I kept running forcing Issa to follow. "Momo you passed the witch," she said. "I know I have a plan just keep up," I said. "Ok," she confirmed. 

"Now quick use your bow to launch wires right through this gap!" I shouted to Issa. "Right!" she said then began firing. I looked at the witch heading towards us. "Ira the witch of Earth" I read aloud. I looked once more back at it and saw it sped up. "How dare you think you can hurt all these innocent people," I said in my head. "Let's make this one quick Ishi!" I shouted. "Okay, Momo It's all set up!" she told me. The witch gained more speed and was nearly upon us and we jumped out of the way while it hurdled itself into the wires I had Issa set up. "Boom" Issa said. The wires exploded just as planned. The walls then collapsed on top of the witch. We neared the rubble seeing the witch held trapped by the rubble. Suddenly pillars of stone rose up from the ground and turned heading straight for us. "Watch out!" I shouted at Issa. I then took my gun and shot a bubble at the ground letting it expand to block the attack and it did follow by it popping into a cloud of sparkles. "Pretty" Issa said mesmerized. "Let's end this now," I said. "Ok" Issa walked over and said. We both aimed our weapons at the witch in the rubble and fired, the simultaneous attack leaving a huge explosion and giant cloud of smoke.

"Well that was quick like you wanted Momo," Ishi said. "Yeah it was and thank goodness too," I said. "Look up there!" Ishi shouted. I looked at it horrified, a dangling female body in a hole created by the grief seed explosion. We climbed up in our magical girl forms and then knelt down to see the body. "What's a girl doing here, she clearly isn't a patient by how she's dressed so what?" I asked Issa. Issa I watched knelt down and picked something up. A grief seed... And right by it, a soul gem that looked like it had exploded from the inside leaving only the base stand behind with scorched metal all bent out of place with no jewel insight. "What is this" Issa asked. "Well, it seems it couldn't be kept away for long" the familiar voice said. I looked at the white alien being with furious eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "I guess it's time then for everything to be explained now" Kyubey sat down looking at us. The autumn leaves entered the room with the crisp wind.


	9. True Colors

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "You were bound to find out eventually but you did it sooner than expected," Kyubey said. "I get it..." Issa said sitting by the girl. "This is what we become, isn't it?" she said. "Correct," Kyubey confirmed. I was furious beyond words. I got up and walked over to Kyubey and picked him up. "What do you think you're doing lying to us like this?!" I shouted. "What if the same happens to Issa!?" I screamed. "She doesn't deserve any of this for her pure intentions to protect those she cares about and you want to go and practically sacrifice her in the end!?" I dropped Kyubey and fell to my knees. "You say I've lied to you but you failed to ask them for all the details, if anything it's your fault for not learning the whole terms of the deal, after all, it's called a contract for a reason," Kyubey said. "You-!" I couldn't go on. I fell to the ground on my knees crying. "Why does she have to suffer like this, all she wanted to do was protect people?" I cried out. "Momo..." Issa said reaching out towards me hesitantly. "Momo it's okay we won't die, you'll see we will be fine, we won't become witches either," Issa said. I looked back at her in understanding. I still hated she had to go through this but now is no time to be crying we need to leave the ruined hospital wing and take this girl where she belongs. "Come on Issa we need to go somewhere before heading back home," I said.

We arrived in the night at the cemetery. We stopped at the empty grave and looked up at the figures of colored light. We looked at the girl and then back at the two figures.

After burying the girl properly we used magic on the grave and the mound of dirt glowed with a bright light and flowers grew across the grave. We stared in awe at the pretty sight. Suddenly from the flowery grave, a new figure of light appeared and joined hands with the other two. They then faded away into the darkness of night.

All I could do was cry getting back home. Why is this what Ishi has to go through when it was my stupid wish that eventually dragged her into this...

"You really don't know anything do you?" "All you are is a burden, causing her to give her humanity up for you" "Do you even really think she cares?" "You'll disappear and then she will just as the cycle goes," 

I looked up from where I was huddled trying to block out the sounds and saw Issa... "And it will be all your fault!"

"NO!!!" I screamed waking up... It was then I felt I realized the gravity of my mistake. Then I finally broke and I began to cry.

The next day we were back in school. "Momo are you alright you seem upset," Issa said worriedly. "I'm fine" I then stopped. "Actually Issa I want you to do something," I said emotionless. "What is it Momo?" she asked. "I don't want you to fight anymore".


	10. I'm Sorry

Time went on. A few weeks passed and eventually, the semester ended. Then after that came the move. We were going to a bigger house in Mitakihara for Issa's father's job. Once we moved in I was then notified that my mother could be transferred over to the Mitakihara central hospital and of course, I accepted, but I would so come to unconsciously regret that decision.

After our vacation/break ended Issa and I went to our new school. We barely spoke at all at school, and even during the break things were quiet between us. We both went hunting for witches separately since we couldn't agree on what to do to keep one another safe from the fate set out before us.

"We are back," I said walking into the house. "Welcome back, you two dinner will be ready soon so wash up," Issa's mom said from the kitchen. Issa and I walked to our rooms which were right next door to one another and I sat down on my bed and curled up. "I wish we could speak again," I said hoping she would hear me. A few seconds went by. Of course, she is still upset with me. The silence broke then. "I wish we could talk to Momo, but what you tried to do made me upset with you, and I just want us to go on fighting together so we can both be safe," she said. "I want you safe too which is why you shouldn't be going off by yourself and hunting witches, you should just stay home as I said!" I said raising my voice. "Well I traded my soul so I could protect you, all you're doing is putting my wish to waste!" she shouted. Once more the area fell silent. "There's really no going back to the way things were, is there?" I said.

Night fell quick after I heard Issa's parents go to sleep I opened my window and lept down into the soft grass below. I then dashed off and stopped when I thought I was being followed but I saw nothing so I continued heading towards the location of where dark magic was. "This is the place?" I looked around and transformed then entered the labyrinth.

I finished the enemy off and watched the grief seed fall to my feet. I went to pick it up when a flash of light went off and the grief seed I fought for was stolen from right under me. "What?!" I shouted. "Foolish girl this is the city, a magical girl bank for grief seeds, there are some who will collect and some who will steal, I guess you can tell what kind I am?" I looked up and saw another magical girl standing before me. She was in a long flowy dress in deep violet. "Give that back" I shouted. She then raised her weapon to my neck without wasting a second. A lance? "Pretty neat right? Anyways you need to learn a few things, think of it as payment for this grief seed" she said. "Magical girls aren't all buddy buddies, especially in cities where there are tons of witches, in cases like ours we would usually fight for the grief seeds, and in most cases to the death" I practically went pale after she said that. "But, I am feeling generous today so I will let you go with your life, anyways see ya later newbie" she disappeared in another flash of light and all I heard was her laughter in the dark of night. 

I began walking home with no reward for destroying the witch, I looked at my soul gem. It seems good enough. I stopped when I heard someone silently calling for help. I began to pick up my pace and ran down into the alley and I saw Issa there before me bleeding. "Issa!" I shouted. People from the outside of the alley could hear me and began calling emergency services for Issa.

The next morning I woke up in a chair in a small room with a window and two doors. This scene feels familiar to me. I got up and walked out the door. The hospital of course... I then took a quick right and opened the door only to enter a room with a very bruised and beaten Issa. "No," I said quietly. I walked closer to her bed with a picture of her only becoming worse and worse. "W-why, Issa please wake up" I cried. I've lost my father and I'm losing my mother. I've lost my home. "Please Issa, I don't want to lose you too," I said. "I am sorry Issa," I said. Just then I felt someone hug me from behind.


	11. Grief (Parts 1 and 2)

[PART 1-Momoe]

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I asked worriedly. I saw her mouth move but I couldn't hear a word. But somehow I knew what she was saying. "Excuse me is Momoe Nagisa in this room?" I heard from outside the door. "Yes, who's asking?" I replied. The door opened and a nurse ran in. "I need you to come with me now," she said hurriedly. "Alright I will be just a moment," I said. "Ok please be quick there's something urgent you must see," they said. The door closed. "I'm sorry mom I have to go see what they need me for," I said. I then got up and walked to the door. "See you soon mom, I love you," I said. I turned to the door and opened it and when I was stepping out I heard words I'd been longing to here in forever. "I love you, my darling Nagisa". I turned around quickly and nothing was there but an open window with light shining through.

I closed the door behind me. I get it now. "Please follow me the nurse said" I nodded and went with her to another level of the hospital. We arrived at the room and before we went in I saw Issa's parents running up to me. "Nagisa are you alright? Where is Issa?" they bombarded me with questions about our safety and well being. I turned and opened the door to the hospital room only to see machines being unhooked from the lifeless body on the bed. "I see," I said quietly. "Goodbye, mom," I said walking over to her and laying my head on her bed.

I stayed with mom until the afternoon rolled around. Nothing else mattered right now. Issa's parents I told them what happened and they went to Issa's room upstairs. I truly was losing everything. I got up and left the hospital. I don't think I could go on much longer and I couldn't bear to see Issa in that condition. I was beside a hospital wall when it happened. I walked like normal but my steps started seeming off. I fell on the ground. I looked around, no one. Alone I was again. I get it. This is the destiny of all magical girls. Despair. I pulled my soul gem out. I'm so sorry Issa, everyone. I'm so weak. I cried and as soon as that happened I felt a strike of pain and everything went blank in a loud explosion. A grief seed had formed.

[PART 2-Issa]

My parents were beside my bed. How did I get here I wondered. I thought back. Momo...

My parents kept asking me questions, if I was alright and what happened. A magical girl did this to me. I remember it all clearly, a magical girl in a violet flowy dress, greedy personality and only cared about herself. She saw me earn a grief seed, I refused to give it and paid the price only to lose it in the end. I got up. "Momo" I shouted. "Nagisa left the building darling," my mother said. Just as I heard those words I felt something. An extreme outpour of magical energy. "Momo!" I screamed. I got up despite the pain I was feeling from my stomach. It was a large cut from that girl's weapon I had failed to avoid fully. I didn't care. My parents screamed for me to come back, I stopped down the hall before the elevator. I turned around. "Where are you going," they asked. "I'm sorry but I have to leave Momo needs me," I said. I turned and entered the elevator and before it closed I said my last words. "I love you and goodbye" "thank you for everything," I said with a smile. The door closed and I heard a slight yell when going down. I ran out of the hospital to the left and saw what I expected. "Don't worry Momo I will help you," I said transforming and entering the portal to the labyrinth.

I wandered the labyrinth looking at the cakes and other sweets that made up the surroundings. I finally reached the center door. I'm here for you Momo so please don't leave me. I rushed in and searched seeing no Momo but a small witch at an empty table. "Momo!" I screamed. I then ran and shot the table with an explosive arrow sending the witch flying. I'm coming please wait for me to save you. I can save her I repeated to myself. I then knocked the witch into the air and jumped after it to finish it off with one last shot. I then saw something quickly arise from the witch. Just then I panicked and thought of something that I knew would finish it off. I was tackled by it and I fell to the ground. Keep moving, don't let it get you until it's time. I then managed to put space between us. It's time. I concentrated all my magical energy into my soul gem. "Please let me and Momo be with one another again," I said looking at my gem. My gem grew extremely bright and magic poured from it and my bow grew to an enormous size and I was then facing the witch. "Momo, I may have failed to protect you as I promised, but please. Let's meet again, alright?" I said smiling. A flash of light appeared as a large arrow was shot straight through my gem into the witch. All I saw within a few seconds was a bright light envelope the area and an explosion of magic destroying us both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those wondering why the chapter had part 1 and part 2: When I originally wrote this I split it between two parts so when I moved to AO3 I just copied them both and put them in the same chapter to lengthen it out a bit.


	12. True Ending: Do you know what happiness is?

I remember. No, I guess the more proper word would be I saw. I couldn't move but I saw it. I witnessed the death of the yellow magical girl who had two others with her. I couldn't move but at the same time, I did. I remember her destroying the table I was at, the chair I was on. I was thrown around like the doll I was. I was then shot only to reveal something horrible. "Snap" was all that was heard within the silence of a few seconds. I then stopped looking. When I opened my eyes she was gone and I then saw her guests. I was about to kill them as well. A magical girl showed up. This time a purple one. I hated her she reminded me of the other magical girl I encountered when I was still "normal". I didn't stand a chance like before. Everything went black after the constant explosions which she inflicted upon me.

I opened my eyes. It was beautiful. I thought I truly was free and I knew it once I saw her. A goddess in flowing white with beautiful pink hair reaching out to me. It was then she took me to a beautiful place full of grass and flowers and everyone was happily enjoying their peace. I was reunited for a few weeks with my best friend even. I finally had been saved and so had everyone else. Until I was brought back to battle.

I recall the moment vividly. It was me, the goddess, and a blue-haired girl. We were asked to go on a mission with the goddess back to the living world to save someone. The blue-haired girl rushed at the chance, but I. I had to think about this. I was given time and talked about it with my best friend who comforted me and said that I would be back soon enough and one thing that stuck out to me that she said was "You'll be able to eat cheese again". I loved cheese. We spent a few hours that day together until I had to give my answer. I gave it and as soon as I did we were off.

Hold on to Madoka's memories until the time comes to give them back to her. We will be in a fake world created by the creatures we fought long ago. Save Madoka's friend, Homura. Work together with Sayaka we will be each other's backup. Those were only a few details I recalled. We succeeded after battling to save Homura from herself and the Incubators. Only to be stopped in the end by her.

It happened so fast. Madoka was happier than she had seemed in a long time as far as I know. She finally was able to be with that girl again until she was taken away from all that she worked to save. Everything changed within a few minutes. The world had been changed again, I failed.

"Nagisa time to wake up darling" I heard calling from downstairs. I looked at my clock and realized I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up and catch up with Issa. I ran and got ready, said goodbye to my mother and father and departed. Something felt off. I shrugged it off and ran to school. I could see the school within my sights as I got closer. I then saw Issa and caught up with her and another girl as well. Something really felt different. Do I belong here? I shrugged it off and kept going ignoring the familiar blue-haired girl talking on the small bridge above the stream to the girl at the table. They didn't seem happy with each other. They were both strangely familiar to me. I didn't think anything was wrong, but yet something I knew was. What was it? What am I forgetting? I panicked and left the room lying saying I needed to use the restroom, I had to walk around and get this off my mind. I walked to one of the upper floors and stopped before the overpass that would have a beautiful view only to see that black-haired girl and another familiar face talking. They stopped. "This isn't right," I said to myself. Everything started swirling I felt a familiar presence of a goddess. "I remember," I said to myself. I ran away from the black-haired girl who had interrupted whatever was happening. She is dangerous I thought. I made it back to class and sat down in my seat ignoring those trying to get my attention.

This world isn't real. It's another fake created by her. Madoka needs my help. No not just my help, our help. Don't worry I will find the others and save you. For now, though I will play this game that girl has set up for us all. We will stop her, and bring everything back to the way it was where we could all be happy. I promise this isn't where our story ends, not by a long shot. So please wait for me, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say this chapter feels so much cooler reading it with the PMMM concept movie OST behind it. Here is a link to a video of it https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=jedvYSimVDs&feature=emb_logo.


End file.
